Tool and tool accessory boxes (or cases, the terms being used interchangeably) are used to hold and organize all sorts of tools. such as screwdrivers, wrenches, hammers, etc., and small parts such as drill bits, fasteners, and nails. It is desirable to keep the accessories organized so that the user can easily locate the specific tool accessory for the particular purpose.
Tool accessories are commonly organized in individual compartments that are stored within the tool accessory case, and the case is secured with a latch to prevent the tool accessories from escaping the compartment. While a tool accessory case has the advantage of confining the tool accessory to the inner organizational compartment, the latch on the case may be difficult to open and close, particularly if the user is wearing work gloves or only has one hand available. Further, some latches are prone to open upon impact, such as when the case is dropped, allowing the tool accessories to escape the tool accessory case.